


Chocolate Frog Cards

by Imagine_that_Imagine_this



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potters children, LOOKING AT YOU JK, One Shot, Other, What Harry should have named one of his children, just saying, pure fluff, seriously so sweet, things that keep me up at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_that_Imagine_this/pseuds/Imagine_that_Imagine_this
Summary: Hagrid is getting on in years but is convinced by Professor McGonagall to take the first years on the boats one last time





	Chocolate Frog Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this at 1 a.m.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hagrid had been getting on in years and had debated continuing his traditional ride in the boats going this term (his knees and the weather were not agreeing at the mo'), but when Professor McGonagall had specifically asked him to carry on just one more year? How could he possibly refuse the Headmistress of his beloved Hogwarts. Trudging down to meet the train, he pulled his moleskin overcoat closer to provide at least a bit of protection from the biting wind. He couldn't remember the last time it had been this cold and dreary this early in September, though he was very grateful that it hadn't started pouring the rain just get. The rain was sure to make his knees ache something awful. Hagrid huffed to himself "mus be another perk to getting old". 

He'd never really felt all that old before, but the years since the second wizarding war were starting to take their toll. Hagrid could remember the grief and then the relief that Harry had made it through. 'Harry Potter' he smiled to himself, it had been a while since they'd spoken. Maybe he'd write to him, invite him to tea. 'Yeah. That'd be nice' 

Hagrid arrived just as the Hogwarts express was pulling into the station. Waves of black robed children started to descend the stairs, soon piling onto the platforms in excited groups, most returning for another year of schooling. Hagrid raised his lantern and started with the usual "first years!" signaling to get their attentions. Tiny, timid first years lined up in front of him, and he couldn't help but to smile at them in welcome. 

This was one of his favorite parts about Hogwarts. Sailing across the lake had lost its luster over the years but he would never tire of showing the star struck eleven year olds the magnificent first view of the castle. 

"Alrigh'. First years! Everyone here? Anyone we forget? No? Good, good. Cmon this way, we've got something special, jus you wait". He led the way to the tiny boats, calling over his shoulder, "no more than three to a boat. There's plenty to go around. Mind, ya don't lean too far over. The lakes a bit nippy this time o year". 

They started their journey, Hagrid keeping the chatter going, telling the students tidbits he'd gained throughout the years. "The giant squid is mostly harmless, o course, most things are if ye treat em righ'" He turned in his boat and looked back at the bright faces. The moon peaked out from behind a massive black cloud, providing them with a tiny sliver of light to help guide their way. He noticed two small figures in the back of the group, squabbling over something shiny. A chocolate frog card? Probably. "Mind you don't fall in the lake. Stop your fightin, what's the problem here?" 

"He won't give me back my chocolate frog card!" The speaker was a tiny little girl, with messy black hair poking out of her braids. She was tugging on the card, but it seemed to have no effect on the boys grip. 

"But it's the one I don't have! I need this one to finish my collection! I told you I'll trade you three when we get to our trunks!" He tugged again, nearly unseating the girl. 

"But. This. One. Is. Special!" She jerked her arms with each word. 

"Alright alright. Give me the card until we get to shore. We can sort it out there," Hagrid waited until the card had been passed all the way to him. 'All I need is another kid to fall into the lake, I'm getting too old for this' he thought with exasperation. 

Upon finally docking, the little girl elbowed her way through the crowd of first years. Finally standing in front of Hagrid, she gulped. He knew his height was impressive, but the little girl was staring up at him with a look of awe upon her narrow face. 

"Are you Rubeus Hagrid? The Keeper of Keys and grounds of Hogwarts? And the Care of Magical Creatures professor?" She whispered, her hands moving to cover her mouth. 

"Erm...yea...that'd be me." Hagrid felt himself go scarlet. 

"I'm ever so pleased to meet you! I am so excited to learn more about magical creatures. I've already read fantastic beasts and where to find them but my dad wouldn't let me go near his monster book of monsters yet. My mum and dad named me after you as well." She said all of this in a rush and turned her bright green eyes upon his smaller black ones. "Names Ruby. Ruby Minerva Potter." She smiled.

"They named you...after me?" Hagrid's throat was tight and he felt the tears trickle down his face, he was so touched that Harry had named one of his children after him. He moved to wipe the tears off his cheeks when the forgotten chocolate frog card scratched against his beard. He looked at the famous Witch or Wizard and was not surprised to see Harry Potter smiling up at him. "Guess you'll be wanting your dad back?" 

Ruby adjusted her hat as she reached for the card, "Thank you. That boy kept saying that I was lying about the famous Harry Potter being my dad so I showed him my card. Dad wrote on the back. See? Right here" she took the card from his hand and turned it over in her own. She pulled a round set of glasses out of her pocket to better make out the minuscule script. Written in bright blue ink were the words "I'll be with you. Always. Love dad" 

"You're dad is a great man. I always enjoyed having him over for a spot of tea." Hagrid felt a lump rising in his throat. Hastily, he turned to lead the group back towards the stone steps of the castle. Once they were safely deposited in the classroom off the great hall, and he had resumed his seat at the staff table, he turned toward Professor McGonagall. "Suppose you wanted to remind me that the kids are still important, eh Minerva?" He called along the length of the table. 

"Heavens no," McGonagall raised her goblet to hide her smile, "I wanted to win 5 galleons from Fillius for making you cry so early in the term." 

Hagrid wiped his face on his tablecloth-like kerchief and smiled back down the table at her. "Minerva, have you met the lil Potter? Ask for her full name. You might choke up too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed.  
> Ruby Minerva Potter is muuuuuch better imo


End file.
